


The Widow of Pop: An Encounter

by cxtronica



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfic, NSR - Freeform, widow of pop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxtronica/pseuds/cxtronica
Summary: Inspired greatly by Steven Bones' Phasmophobia stream and my own NSR AU of mythical creatures.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Widow of Pop: An Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired greatly by Steven Bones' Phasmophobia stream and my own NSR AU of mythical creatures.

_ There's a saying in Vinyl City that songs with "passionate" lyrics can be sung any time of the day except from 11 pm to 3 am. That's because these lyrics attract the Widow of Pop, a beautiful but monstrous creature with the upper half of a woman and the lower half of a black widow. Her voice and her enchanted guitar will allure you to the point that you find yourself following her towards the outskirts of Vinyl City and gone for good.  _

_ Now, normally, I don't believe this sort of caboodle, but I've heard it stems from an old legend.... _

_..... _

10.58 PM

It was an old house at the outskirts of Vinyl City. Standing upon the hill, it cast a looming shadow over the four boys---I mean, men---about to enter it. They had just gotten the stuff they need out of the truck and prepared themselves for what was to come. 

"Lyrics?" Zuke asked.

"Indubitably," the orb-headed DJ known as Subatomic Supernova answered, "And yes I memorized the songs."

"Music player?" Zuke then asked the other DJ, Zam. The mustachioed radio deejay was carrying a small boombox, connected to a small USB.

"Ya got it!" DJ Zam replied.

"Monster hunting equipment?" Zuke then asked the cyborg and his five "sons".

"9 flashlights, some lemons, 4 machetes, a crucifix, and three cameras to set up," Rin replied. 

"And don't forget the crucifix!" the other four sang.

"Great," Zuke replied, "1010, you can stay here and watch the van for us? We'll come back in a while." 

"You can count on us, Zuke. We won't make a dent, scratch, or bust." Rin replied.

"No dent, scratch, or bust," the other robots sang, "Alright."

"Great!" Zuke replied for the last time, "Zam, Neon, Sub, let's go."

The three people with him nodded and followed him as they trudged up the hill to the house. 

_ Don't worry, brother. I'll save you. _

_ \--------------------------------------------------------><\-------------------------------------------- _

_ 11.10 PM. _

"Who's up for a round of acapella singing?" Zimelu asked, "I'm getting bored."

"Hey, why not?" Eloni exclaimed, "Although you're starting it off!"

"Yea, that's a great idea!" Purl-hew added, "Great idea to lure the Widow of Pop!"

The other robot bois looked at him, irritated. 

"What?" Purl-hew replied, "It's 10 past eleven PM!" 

"1.. 2.. 3.. go," Rin started, and as if they shared his mindset, Haym, Eloni, and Zimelu sang an E-major chord. 

_ Let's take our time tonight, girl~~~~ as all the stars are watching. _

_ There's no place I'd rather be in this world~~~ _

"Oh gods no, you're absolutely nuts and bolts!" Purl-hew exclaimed, "You're going to lure the---"

_ LET'S JUST KISS TIL WE'RE NAKED, BABY! VERSACE ON THE FLOOR. _

Purl-hew heaved a sigh, and sang, "OOOOOOOH! TAKE IT ALL FOR ME FOR ME FOR ME NOW GIRL! VERSACE ON THE FLOOR!" 

Little did they know that the sound of skittering was within earshot of them.

_ It's warming up! Can you feel it?  _

_ It's warming up! Can you feel it? _

While the group was singing, Eloni suddenly saw the silhouette of a spider monster looking back at him. She was playing along to their singing.

Terrified, Eloni tapped the others to stop, and one by one their robotic eyes met the ghostly viridian eyes of the Widow of Pop. Fear gripped the nuts and bolts of each of the 1010 boys.

"Hey?" the lady asked in a sultry silken voice, "Why stop the music?"

In harmony, all of 1010 screamed.

_ \--------------------------------------------------------><\-------------------------------------------- _

11.20 PM

The well mannered DJ Sub found himself in the library on the second floor of the house, flashlight in one hand and song lyrics in the other. It was a giant library filled with shelves of books, all covered in strands of webs in different shades and hues of red. Tiny spiders skittered across the webbing and in between the books, sometimes jumping in between the shelves. 

"Widow of Pop, bah! Such apparitions I don't believe," he said to himself, "I've had lots of experience ghost hunting and not one of them did I find a single phantom!" 

"Huh, stalwart are you, hm?" the voice of a young woman replied.

The stoic deejay kept his cool and replied, "Show yourself, whoever you are. I come only to converse, and to save a friend."

"Save a friend, huh?" the voice replied, "Then sing what's on that paper, if you wish to save him."

The deejay, knowing he is tone-deaf, took a deep breath and sang what was on the paper.

"Uggghhh,that was  _ horrible _ !" the voice replied. Instantly, the spider woman, enchanted guitar in hand stood in front of the DJ.

"Here! Let me help you out!" she said with a smirk.

Instantly, DJ Subatomic Supernova quaked in fear as he dropped the flashlight and the lyrics. He took to his heels and bounded for the exit of the library, but as he approached the doorway, he felt something sticky on his back. Then, he was yanked backwards into the darkness and into the waitinf arms and legs of the Widow.

"Don't go!" the Widow said, "I can teach you to sing…. Your music is nice anyway."

_ \--------------------------------------------------------><\-------------------------------------------- _

11.25 PM.

Zam had been shaking in his boots as he searched the dilapidated kitchen for any sign of the ghost. He set the boombox down on the dust covered countertop, jumping a bit at the amount of spiders that skittered away from it,  **_black widow spiders._ **

"Oh gods, out of all the spiders why did it have to be this one?" he exclaimed, turning on the boombox. It began playing Bunk Bed Junction's latest single, which was a pop-rock anthem about the summer. 

As he was searching through the kitchen cupboards and cabinets for something to eat, his boombox suddenly switched songs, singing out

_ Can you stay up all night? _

_ Fuck me 'til the daylight _

_ 34, 35 (yeah, yeah, yeah, yеah) _

"Huh?" DJ Zam went to his boombox and changed the song back to the summer single. Then he went back to exploring.

A minute later, the song changed back to 34+35 again. DJ Zam felt fear crawl up his spine (or was that a spider?) as Ariana Grande's song echoed throughout the room. Strangely enough, it was not in his list of songs.

Once again, DJ Zam returned to his boombox and changed the music back, but as he got there the songs on his playlist were suddenly not the songs he had prepared for the trip. These were all pop songs about sex, and his boombox was blaring out the first song that was on the list, mentioned above, 34+35 by Ariana Grande. 

Exasperated and terrified, DJ Zam turned off the boombox and shouted, "Show yourself! Whoever changed my playlist, show yourself!"

A giant spider leg tapped his left shoulder, and DJ Zam looked up.

In horror, he screamed. 

_ \--------------------------------------------------------><\-------------------------------------------- _

11.36 PM

"Zam!" Neon J called out as he searched the webbed corridors of the house. He remained vigilant, taking small steps while swinging his flashlight around. With a sliced lemon, he squeezed juice over the webs and the carpets to ward off the spiders that skittered past him. Fortunately, he is a cyborg, so latrodectism would not affect him greatly. 

But when he heard Zam scream, he took to his heels and ran back. He first passed the library and saw the lyrics sheet on the floor. 

"DJ?" he called out. But there was no reply. Neon took the lyrics and ran back down to the kitchen, where the boombox continued blaring out the rest of Bunk Bed Junction's album. 

"Not you too!" Neon muttered to himself as he shut off the machine. He went out of the kitchen abd back in the main hall, wondering why his friends disappeared, before heading on to warn Zuke, who was on the third floor. 

Unfortunately, on his way, he hit something giant and bulbous and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Zuuuuuke…." was all he could say before passing out.

_ \--------------------------------------------------------><\-------------------------------------------- _

11:45 PM

  
  


Zuke searched through the corridors of the third floor. He carefully opened every door and entered every room trying to look for his brother. With the machete in one hand, he hacked at the webs and killed some black widows while he held some sliced lemon on the other hand. He didn't need the flashlights that much, the glowing webs gave him enough light to go in and out of each room. 

Zuke was nonchalant in his search, until he found himself face to face with a crimson door, bigger than all the other doors he had seen. 

He opened it and peered inside. It was a spacious and ornate bedroom for a young countess. The queen-sized bed, giant mirror, and all the ornate furniture didn't faze him as he entered. What caught his attention, however, were the glowing cocoons stuck to the ceiling. Nine of them they were. Some were big and some were small, and all of them were shouting muffled cries of help. 

"Oh no!" Zuke exclaimed, "Hang on, guys! I'm coming to get ya!" 

  
“Not so fast, pretty boy,” the silky sultry female voice spoke behind him, “They called me, they’re mine now.”   
  


Zuke gulped. The shadow behind him was big, huge even. Zuke turned around to meet the source of the voice.

It was a giant black widow spider, with eight jet black legs ending in glowing pink “feet”. Its rear abdomen was bulbous and giant, more of an orbweaver than a black widow by “giant lifesized spider standards”, and both on and underneath it were glowing pink tattoos of a glowing heart-shaped pink skull. Attached to the end of the abdomen were two long and slithering tail snakes with glowing magenta eyes and tongue. Its head, however, was replaced with the upper half of a pale white young woman with glowing violet hair, green eyes---one pupil a heart and the other a skull, and vermillion lips. She was wearing a black shirt with a revealing midriff. On her hand was an enchanted electric guitar, one of her many stringed instruments actually.    
  
“Hello, Zuke!” the Widow of Pop greeted.

“Thought I couldn’t recognize you, huh?” she continued, “I recognize all artists.”

“I don’t want to fight, okay,” Zuke replied nonchalantly, “I just need to save my brother and my friends. Then we won’t disturb you and get outta here.”

“That’s not gonna happen, “ Zuke replied, bringing out a machete and a sliced lemon.

  
The Widow giggled, knowing those items won’t hurt her, even her corporeal form. “They were foolish enough to call me, I just simply answer. Now, they’re mine, either my mates or my meals,” she answered. Then she blinked to a giant cocoon on the giant web where red dreadlocks can be seen protruding from it.    
  
Zuke gasped.    
  
“You know,” the Widow said to him, stroking the outline of the victim’s chin, “he was the first to call me here. His words, as he said, were fire when he rapped that verse, and oooh how he made me all tingly inside. Don’t worry, maybe my spider children can become rappers too!”   
  


“That is.. Disgusting, lady!” Zuke raised his voice, “Let them go!” 

  
“Awww, how sweet! No,” the Widow bluntly replied, snapping her fingers. All the tops of the cocoons on the web unraveled themselves, and the nine victims on it gasped for air.

  
“Run, Zuke!” Neon J exclaimed, “Tell everyone we fought a good fight… if this is how we’re going to die, then we can die honorably.”    
  
“Nobody is going to die right now,” Zuke replied calmly, “Let them go! Take me instead.” 

“No!” 1010 sang in unison, “What are you doing, Zuke?”   
  
“Oh, a handsome drummer for the price of a bulbhead, six robots, one beardy Post-malone lookalike, and a Rasta,” the Widow replied, “Hmm… you do look like a laidback Casanova… I’ll take it.” The apparition snapped her fingers, releasing the eight from their cocoons and transporting them behind her. Then she transported Zuke to the center of her giant web.   
  
“I can;t believe I’m saying this, but Zuke, are you OUT OF YOUR MIND?” DJ SS exclaimed.    
  
“Just go! Get out! I’ll find my way,” Zuke replied.    
  
“I’m not leaving anyone behind! Not after the war!” Neon exclaimed.

  
“Just go, everyone! Run if you have to,” Zuke replied, struggling to break free from the pink webs.    
  
After some thought, Neon J assumed commander mode, and he barked “Everyone, out! Go! Go! Go!”    
  
“But Zuke--!” DJ Zam protested.

“He’ll be fine!” Neon J replied, “NOW GO! GO! GO!”

And with that the group, sans Zuke, headed back out, out of the house and into the truck.   
  
Zuke slowly felt fear for the first time in this encounter.

“It’s just you and me now, drummer boi!” the Widow exclaimed, licking her lips. Her two tails hissed as if agreeing with their mistress.

_ \--------------------------------------------------------><\-------------------------------------------- _

8:30 AM   
  
Bunk Bed Junction Sewers

“Wait, so how did you beat the Widow again?” Mayday asked.

“Well, it was just a couple of casual talk, a bit of smooth talk here and there, and she let me go,” Zuke said with a smile, “Simple as that.”   
  
“E-ey!  _ Drummer Zuke, smooth talker Zuke, dan sekarang, LOVER BOI ZUKE! Hahahaha!  _ Zukeyboi getting all da girlz!” DK exclaimed.

“No no, not like that, brother,” Zuke replied, red in the face as the others laughed.    
  
“That’s all there is to the myth of the Widow,” DJ SS added, “All the evidence is in this camera.”   
He handed his camera over to the orange-skinned guitarist.    
  
“Well, uh, that’s,” Mayday spoke, “quite nice of you. Perhaps I can make these sewers my temporary Larder.” As she spoke, “Mayday” shapeshifted. Her orange skin turned pale white and her lower half transformed into a giant two-tailed spider.    
  
“But I thought---!” DJ Zam exclaimed.

“It’s all old myths, I can survive beyond 3AM you fools,” The Widow replied, “Who knew Zuke was easy to please?”    
  
All the eight gave the drummer a stern look. “He was all I needed to get out of my prison-house and break my nightly curse! Now I am free to wreak havoc in Vinyl City!” the Widow exclaimed, laughing as the nine actually began to cower.

THat is, until, a fiery guitar bonked the monster on the head, and the Widow fell to the floor, unconscious.    
  
“Zuke,” Mayday, the real Mayday, said irritably, “How many times do I have to tell you to keep this place spider-free?”    
  
\----- CX


End file.
